


Mistake

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Father!Levi x Mother!reader Adventures [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big family, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mentions of underage pregancy, Multi, Reader and levi have six kids, teenage parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Levi's teenage son has been hiding his relationship with a village girl for a very long time, but now that he impregnated her, he has no other choice than to bring everything to surface, and raise hell in home. He is afraid that he is torturing his mother, (Y/n), who has already gave birth to six children and will have to practically welcome another set of people in her and Levi's home.How will Levi react to the outcome is his son's rush and teenage sexual urge though, is what sets the fire of nervousness in everyone's gut.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo okay so I plan to make adventured for all six of Levi's and reader's kids! 
> 
> This one is about their first son, Kurt... I recommend reading the first part of these series, before though, even if it's not that necessary.

Kurt almost paced back and forth in the crowded room. He was momentarily lost in his thoughts and guilt and that burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Many passing soldiers had shown interest on whether he was fine or not and yet he did not wanted to let anyone in this horrid situation. How could he anyways? Nonetheless he had no idea why his father was not in the main room for dinner just yet, but the situation was really making him reconsider his decision of letting him know first. Maybe letting his mother know before anyone else, was better, right? Yes! Of course it was. His mother was way younger than his dad, she'd surely understand. Plus she was his age when she had him, so she wouldn't go crazy. His whole face lit up, the features that would otherwise never seem to shine bright on his father's face, did on his. With quick footsteps he stormed off the mess hall, not even bothering to say a goodnight to the people around him.

_______________

It didn't take him long to go back home. Even if it was really late for him to be walking or wandering on his own, Kurt wasn't afraid. He had a horse and knew damn well how to fight thanks to his father. It was probably in his genes to be this good at fighting even. He had surely inherited his father's features more than anyone, except for his sister. He was though taller than what Levi would ever be at his 53, and even more bulk than him and pretty much everything on him would intimidate anyone who'd try to jump on him.

The house was as it would always be. It had only been a week since he had came home, since working as a paperwork assistant for the scouting legion had taken all of his time. His mother was as stunning as always though, even if she had to manage five kids and the house all on her own. Sometimes he'd pity her though. With him being out of the house, she was utterly alone, and who would ever count on Tony to help her with anything?

That's why he knew she'd understand. She'd understand, even if she got mad at him, even if she was to get so upset. After all, as her firstborn, he always had to be responsible for the other siblings and help his mom the best he could. This was the first mistake he'd ever made.

"Kurt is hooooome!" The youngest of the kids run up to him from his mother's leg to hang himself on Kurt's very own leg. The voice triggered the senses of the others around him. It was a hot spring night, for sure his mother was out and the whole group of young males would be jumping around her, offering help or playing in the grounds of the yard, trying to annoy their sister, much to her bwgs to be left alone and help their mother.

Kurt's face lit up for just a second as he ruffled his youngest brother's black hair and bend down to take him in his arms. Nevertheless, an all familiar fire had started to form in his gut again as he approached the figure of his beloved mother. He could only panic inside, thinking of the hundred possibilities of reaction that could come out of her.

"Moooom we really need to talk." He sighed, looking at his mother with a hardened gaze. "It's urgent"

(Y/n) gave him a strong glare in return as she set down the clean laundry box on the wooden table. She stared her son deeply in the eye. There weren't many things that would upset Kurt, seeing that he was always one to know how to handle things on his own.its always been such a blessing to have him.as her son.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Mom I did something horrible, I need you to be calm and listen to me."

At this point Kurt could sense that if he kept talking like he had killed hordes of men, he'd cause his mother to get a heart attack, and at her tender age she was too young for that. He just needed to calm down, so why wouldn't he?

"Don't tell me you killed someone."

his mother gasped the moment that left her mouth, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Mom I... can the kids go inside... I don't want them to panic"

Just a moment later all of his siblings were shut inside the wooden house, not allowed to leave, and he was heading towards the woods with his mother. He could sense how tense and nervous she was and he hated himself for doing that. He hated that he had to cause his mother to go through all of this. Because he had always been the kid she could rely on. He was going to shutter the image of the good son he was, because he had been so irresponsible and so young to think any better of his actions. There was no going back now though, he had to tell this to her, or else it be so much worse when the girls parents would come cursing on the whole Ackerman clan.

"Mom do you remember Jackie? That girl from aunt Sasha's village?" He paused for a second, thinking of ways to break the actual news. His mother was a fool though and he knew that very well. She might have not have the experience to deal with him, seeing that he was her first son, but she definitely could understand where this was heading. He only hoped she wouldn't kill him, before he father ever did...

"Oh God" the woman's hand was slapped harshly and soundly on her forehead.

"What? I didn't even say anything yet!" Kurt yelled, his mother's actions adding up to his own nervousness and anxiety. She had it figured out. She definitely had him figured out!

"Well, what else are you going to say? You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

 

"Mom it was only... I pulled out okay!? I did, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant, alright?" Kurt hadn't realised he was yelling at his mother's face, to justify his very own self and actions and once he realised that, he stopped, suddenly, ashamed. Ashamed he had to talk like that to the woman who gave her whole youth to him and his siblings. The urge to apologise rushed through him because doing such stupid shit didn't suit him. He only wanted to honor his mother, not scream in her face like a gloomy teenager because of something he was at fault.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I just feel so horrible" his head was pressed on his mother's chest, just as what she'd do when he was a kid, to sooth him form any pain or any fear he had. "I'm ruining her life, mom. Just because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. Please don't kill me mom."

 

"Hush baby... tell me now, does your father know?" 

Kurt shook his head in denial, bones chilling and shaking hard as he was about to cry, thinking of his father's reaction.

"I'll be the one to tell him then, okay? I don't want him to have a heart attack, right Kurt?"

Again, chills run through his body as he broke down in his mother's arms, reminiscing of all the times she announced him she was pregnant, and that a new little sibling was on their way. He though of each and every one of his brothers and his sister and only a single word played in his mind.

'Dad' 

'Dad I'm afraid of thunderstorms', 'dad I can't sleep', 'dad I want a kiss goodnight '

 

Well, sure his father was stone cold but there was no doubt he loved all six of them with all his might, and that he was an excellent father. Was Kurt going to be just like his father? He always looked up to him. He always respect him, he always loves him. In these eighteen years of life he had tried his best to be just like his father. But he was sure he was never going to be just like his father, because his father wasn't irresponsible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and please lett me know if you did!


End file.
